


Confession on Dragon Roost

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [23]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link stops at Dragon Roost Island to rest after finishing up another phase of his quest. When he arrives, he meets up with his friend Medli and chats with her. But something he says prompts her to fly him someplace more private, where a number of surprising things are revealed between them.
Relationships: Link/Medli (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 2





	Confession on Dragon Roost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Jan. 13, 2021.

Link breathed in the sweet sea breeze as he sailed up to the dock at Dragon Roost Island. The sun was out, another phase of his quest was finished, and he felt like taking some time to relax and celebrate the milestone. He smiled as a few Rito waved at him from the beach. 

There was no doubt about it, Link couldn’t have picked a better place to base his forays out of.

As he clambered onto the dock, not even bothering to moor his boat - one of the perks of having a sentient vessel - he continued to call greetings out to Rito he’d met during his previous visits. Quill was nearby, and the chieftain as well, and Link greeted them with a special enthusiasm. The two had, after all, befriended him his very first time on the island, and he counted them as particularly good friends of his.

“Hey, what’s up Link!” called a voice from above. The blond preteen looked up to see Medli, another special friend of his and the attendant of Dragon Roost’s eponymous guardian Valoo, swoop in from the air. She was just his age, but already her wings were strong and she was quite skilled with them. The two hugged tightly as they met up, asking each other about their days and generally just enjoying each other’s sunny personalities.

“So, come on then,” Medli said at length, “how’s the adventure going?”

“Pretty well,” Link answered. “I mean, sure, there was that setback with the Master Sword, but Makar’s already done his part to power it up. Can you believe he was the new Wind Sage this whole time?”

Medli smiled at the news. “Makar’s the Korok you’ve been telling me about, right?” she inquired for confirmation, and Link nodded, prompting the ponytailed Rito to ask, “So do you know who the Earth Sage is gonna be?”

Link shrugged. “Who knows,” he replied. “The only thing I can tell for sure is that the Earth Sage plays a harp or lyre or something like that. Apparently Makar had the exact same fiddle that the last Wind Sage had. Maybe the new Earth Sage will have the same harp.”

Medli suddenly gained a pensive look, as if something about what Link had said had struck a chord in her. “Hey, you mind if we take this somewhere more private? I have something to show you.”

Link’s eyes widened. This was rather sudden, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to interpret her request. But he nodded and asked, “Is there someplace you have in mind?”

Medli nodded. “I’ll fly you there,” she said. Link nodded in acknowledgement, turning his back to her and bracing himself. The Rito girl jumped onto his back, holding her wings back as he wrapped his arms around her legs. Immediately Medli began flapping her wings, managing - with some effort - to get them both into the air as she navigated towards whatever private spot she had in mind.

Over on the north side of the island, there was a large ledge, perhaps halfway up the volcanic slope, that wasn’t connected to any of the tunnels the Rito made their homes in. Medli landed Link on the ledge, telling him to wait there while she got something, and flew back off to her dwelling.

Link didn’t have to wait long for her to return, but when she did, he gasped in surprise. Medli was holding a lyre with a gold or brass-plated body, engraved in the exact same way he’d envisioned the harp of the Earth Sage. She saw his shock and asked, “It’s the same one, isn’t it?” Link nodded slowly, his brain having a hard time processing what he was seeing. 

Medli took a few seconds to digest the situation as well. “I guess that means I’m the new Earth Sage,” she observed. Link still was lost for words, so she asked, “So what’s involved in this whole thing?”

That question finally snapped Link out of his shock, giving him something to focus on, namely, answering his friend’s question. “Well,” he began, “I have to find the Earth Temple first. Then we have to go there. There’ll be some sort of inner chamber where the old Sage will manifest. She - I’m pretty sure the last one was a she - she’ll teach you a tune to play, and when you do, that’ll empower the Master Sword. All the way, I think.”

Medli nodded slowly, processing things. “I suppose it’s not exactly a safe trip?” she half-asked, half-guessed.

Link nodded. “There’ll be some monsters in there. And it’s probably gonna be tricky to navigate the temple too. But I’ll be there. I mean, I kinda have to, I’m the one with the sword that needs powering up. And I can fight, and I’ve puzzled through these temples before, so...yeah.”

Medli nodded again. “Good,” she said.

Link looked at her. “You sure you want to do this?” he asked. 

Medli looked back with a gaze that said  _ do you really have to ask? _ “Of course I’m sure,” she answered, her resolve showing in her voice. “This is something that has to be done, and it sounds like Fate’s decided I’m the one to do it. And if you’re there, it can’t be all that dangerous, can it?”

Link chuckled at that last comment, and Medli joined in. Then she added one more thought: “Besides, this’ll be more time we get to spend with each other.”

Link blinked, then looked over at her, eyes widening ever so slightly. The brunette was looking at him with a soft smile on her face, hugging her harp to her chest.

_ Does that mean… _ he thought.  _ No, I’ve gotta be imagining it… _

And then Medli’s voice cut through his confusion. “I’m just gonna guess you think I’m saying I like you,” she tried.

Link nodded hesitantly, hoping it wouldn’t seem presumptuous. 

Medli smiled wider. “Good,” she said, “‘cause you’re right.”

Once again, Link had to blink several times, making sure he wasn’t having some weird (yet oddly pleasant) dream. And that set Medli to laughing. “Oh come on,” she chided, “you shouldn’t be  _ that  _ surprised! I mean, seriously, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? Or, you know, examined your heart, figured out what sort of person you are? Believe me, there’s a lot to like!”

Link’s brows were all the way up now, incredulous. “But...but what about Komali?” he asked, “Haven’t you noticed he’s got a crush on you?”

“Of course,” Medli responded. “And he’s cute, and super nice, and a little shy, which is also pretty cute. And honestly, if we hadn’t met, I’d probably be saying this to him. But we have, and I’m not.” Link’s expression was still one of wide-eyed shock, and Medli was beginning to worry there was some other factor that lay behind his seeming hesitance. “Let me guess,” she ventured, “it’s ‘cause I’m a Rito?”

“What? No, of course not!” Link spluttered. “Why should that matter anyway? You’re kind and brave and you have this way of making everything seem alright and... _ gosh _ , you’re pretty! I just...didn’t expect you to like me like  _ that _ . Didn’t expect myself to like you like that, or...actually, scratch that...I didn’t expect to  _ realize _ I like you like that.”

Medli smiled. “So you and that pirate captain aren’t a thing?” she queried. Link shook his head. “Well,” she said, setting her harp on the grassy ledge and sidling up to the young Hero, “her loss.”

Then she took Link’s hands tenderly in her own and pulled them gently towards her, causing the rest of him to follow. Their eyes slid closed together as their faces grew closer.

And then Link’s nose bumped against the duck bill that served the same function for her, and their eyes opened again. The two of them chuckled at the little mishap. Then Medli raised a hand to Link’s chin, tilted her head a bit, and leaned in again.

That first contact between their lips was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. But one thing they both could tell was that it was utterly intoxicating. So they didn’t stop at one kiss. Their lips pressed and parted again and again, always very softly, very gently. Medli’s free hand had gone up to cup Link’s cheeks as she drank from his lips, and Link had one arm around her waist while his other hand was caressing the back of her neck, exposed by her chocolate-brown ponytail. And  _ still _ they kissed, undaunted by any lack of air, for despite it being both of their first kiss, it just felt so  _ right _ that they were comfortable enough to breathe through their noses.

Eventually, though, the kisses stopped flowing, and green eyes looked into scarlet as they held each other. For a few minutes, neither spoke, their minds still catching up with what had just happened.

And then, just barely cutting through the peaceful noise of the ocean, Link whispered, “ _ Wow! _ ”


End file.
